Elvin Fae Witches
by angeldust889
Summary: Follow Hermione, Ginny and Luna on the surprise of their lives as a few nightmares turn out to bring everlasting change to the three of them. Please Read and Revies thanks love angeldust889 xxxx
1. Transformations

Hermione drifted off to sleep and as she slept she had weird dreams. In her dreams she was running through a beautiful forest. As she was running it was as though the forest was moving with her. Soon enough she was being chased by a bright light that would not subside. It was terrifying her. She woke up screaming as pain flooded through her body. Lavender woke from the bed beside her and yanked back Hermione's curtain to see her floating in mid air and crying out for help. "Help me please. I'm in so much pain and I don't know what's going on. I need help" she kept saying frantically. Soon all of the girls were up as Padma went to get Madame Pomfrey and then to the boys dorms to retrieve Harry and Ron who came in instantly to find a floating and shouting Hermione. "Why is no one listening I don't know what's happening to me and I need help" she said only crying further. Madam Pomfrey came in then and levitated her body to the hospital wing where Malfoy was recovering from a quidditch injury.

He jumped as he saw her and heard the crying. "Pomfrey what's wrong with Granger?" he asked annoyed that she had disturbed his sleep. "Yes Madam Pomfrey what is wrong with her?" asked Harry. "I am afraid gentlemen she is going through some sort of transformation which is beyond my control. It's causing her a lot of pain. I have provided her with a calming draft, a sleeping draft and a pain draft. It is not wise to linger here any longer. I will be putting up a silencing charm and we will all just have to wait until the morning to see what she becomes" said Madam Pomfrey squeezing his hand for reassurance. "Do you mean like a glamour charm wearing off?" asked Harry surprising himself with his intelligence at that moment. "Well if it was simply a glamour I should be able to remove it magically no matter how strong myself but as I can't do that there is evidence of her being another type of being altogether. It is likely that she will turn out to be a little like a vampire, werewolf, giant or something like that" she responded to which Harry's face paled. Draco found this fascinating as he too could not wait to see what she would become.

As Hermione drifted off to sleep she had the same dream and in it she kept on running and running until she couldn't anymore as the white power force got stronger finally filling her up and then disappearing. Dumbledore had been informed of her changes which he found most curious. As a golden light glowed all over her body it changed dramatically. On her back was now a large tattoo of a large pair of wings. Her height was now five ft eleven inches and she had a nut brown skin tone now. Her eyes were the darkest blue and her fingers were now long and very elegant. On the middle finger of her right hand was a bright blue opal ring. Her hair now hung in very long dark brown strands that ended by her waist. It was now half up and supported behind her head with an ornate hair slide which also consisted of bright blue opal stones. Her ears were now predominantly pointed and she was now wearing a chain around her neck with a glowing silver key on it. On her feet she had some black flat boots. She was currently wearing a long sleeved midnight blue gown with a long cape of the same colour over her body which was tied just by her chest with an ornate golden clasp. Looking around she found her senses to be extremely heightened. She could hear everything in the room and both read and radiate different emotions. Getting up to get herself a glass of water she moved at the speed of light to the table at the other end of her section to retrieve it.

She could read peoples minds and was finding it rather difficult as she could only read the thoughts which were buried deep within people like the kinds of things people dwelled on often but never really spoke of. At the present moment she was radiating a nice calm feeling all around the room. Getting annoyed suddenly at something Draco was thinking she growled causing an unused bed in the corner of the room to flip over and break. She jumped upon realising she had done that without a wand and using her own special magic fixed the bed straight away. Soon her curtains were being opened by Madam Pomfrey who looked at her in awe. "Can you please tell me your name dear?" she asked politely smiling at her. "Yes my Elvin name is Yelina Mirkwood. I am the daughter of the late Thranidine and Evangeline Mirkwood, sister to Calyra and Verena Mirkwood. My parents have since travelled to Valinor on the big white boats. I am currently eighteen as I was always" she said smiling at the nurse.

By now Dumbledore had arrived and had been listening intently. "Miss Mirkwood you are an Elvin Fae Witch am I correct?" he said. "Yes that is correct and you should know also sir that I have two sisters Calyra and Verena Mirkwood." she responded. "This means Poppy that she has her own elvish elemental powers and can still yield a wand as can her sisters when we find out who they are. I know that you will be able to radiate emotions into a room so everyone feels the way you wish them to. I know also that you can move at the speed of light, you are very agile; you can read peoples pheromones, hormones and emotions and even see who they are directed at. I also assume that those pair of wings on your back are not just a tattoo am I correct?" "Yes sir you are most correct. They serve me as both a tattoo and wings" She responded smiling brightly. "As I understand you have a certain amount of time before you will need to mate can you please explain how that works?" he asked curiously. "Well yes sir. I must mate within three months and I will instantly know who it is when I touch them. They say you can tell by sight too but this is not always a safe way to tell if that person is meant to be your mate as you may simply be attracted to them. In order to mate we must bite each other in one place on our bodies and if your mate refuses you I am afraid you will need to search again until you find one. If that does not occur you must leave for Valinor" she said. "Do you have any idea who it is?" "No I don't but please excuse me one moment." She rushed over to where Draco lay now sleeping and gently touched his hand careful to not wake him. It was not him. She was relieved.

Harry and Ron came in demanding to know what she was now when Dumbledore spoke to them before he allowed them to see her. "Boys she looks different. She is an Elvin Fae Witch with two as of yet unknown sisters called Calyra and Verena Mirkwood. She has elemental powers and must find her mate within three months. She has informed me that it is definitely not young Mr Malfoy. To bond both herself and the mate would have to bite each other in one area on their bodies. Her Elvin name is Yelina Mirkwood and it is what we should know her as unless she states otherwise is that understood?" he asked both of the boys who were very shocked. "Yes sir can we see her now?" asked Ron impatiently. Going inside they stopped abruptly when they saw her. She was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen and utterly mesmerising. Looking around she could smell their Pheromones and it excited her very much making her gulp thickly. "Harry, Ron I am Yelina but you may call me Lina if you wish. It is good to see you both once again" she said smiling and hugging Harry first and then Ron. However when she hugged Ron she felt an electric bolt serge through her and jumped audibly gasping. _Easier then I thought!_ She murmured surprising Ron no end.

"What's easier then you thought?" he asked her jumping himself as when she looked him in the eye once more her own eyes were now one shade darker. "I can't explain that right now" she said. "Is it about the bonding thing cause Dumbledore told us already" said Ron smiling at her. Looking at his deepest thought which he thought of often and was even thinking now she could see that he always thought and or wondered if he'd ever be good enough for the likes of her which made her own Pheromones unconsciously serge out into the atmosphere causing Harry to become rather turned on for no reason as he blushed excusing himself to use the toilet. "I know who my mate is Ron! I'm terrified of going to Valinor" she said confused. "But who is he? I'm sure he'd be mad about you if you told him about it." "I have already jeopardised enough by telling you I'll not loose anything more in my life. I will search again until I find another mate. Before you ask me I have not told him as he is not free now and is currently with someone else" she said tears falling from her eyes. "When did things become so difficult for me? I am so lost. NO don't!" she shrieked as he went to hold her.

"Look Lina if your mate is in my own family I'll understand." "It is in your family and you could never understand" she said. Realisation dawned on him. She was to be mated to Percy after all he was the smart child with the good ministry job in the family. "I'll tell him and don't worry he will comply if he knows what's good for him" "Who Ron?" "Why Percy of course I mean with his job it's totally understandable" he said holding her hand suddenly as she felt her hormones loose control. She was drinking in his hot scent and it was driving her senses wild. He smelled just like sexy musk or cologne and fresh parchment. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she knew if he didn't leave soon things would be out of control. Her fangs came down and her pupils dilated considerably. "He is not the one" she choked out huskily as she continued to release strong sexual pheromones into the atmosphere. Ron thick as he was still wasn't getting it. "For gods sake who is it then?" he demanded annoyed that he had been wrong. "Get out Ron! Get out now you cannot be here" she said desperately trying to control herself. "I'll leave once you tell me who it is I swear!" he said desperately. "It's you Ron now leave please before I loose all control of myself. Go and be with Lavender" she said.

His face paled at her revelation and he fainted. Harry just emerged from the bathroom when Ron fainted. "What's wrong with Weaslebee?" said Malfoy moving over quickly from his bed at the end of the room. "Get away from him!" she growled sending Malfoy back to the opposite end of the room with a slight wave of her hand. She looked at Ron possessively for a moment. "Harry he's the one he's my mate. He demanded to know and so I told him. He has fainted. I must find someone else. I am so sorry" she said now looking very solemn. "Lina you have no reason to be sorry. He loves you. Yes he's with Lavender now but it's only to make you jealous for being with Cormac" said Harry earnestly. "What I am not with Cormac" she said stunned. "But we thought… I mean everyone in the common room said… I am so sorry Lina" he said looking as though he meant it. In the meantime Ron had recovered and was staring at her in shock. "Why do you want me I am so boring and Percy really is better" he said still shocked. "Percy will never be as good as you. He will never smell as sexy as you do right now. He will never look like you do when you're all sweaty from quidditch. He will never turn me on so much with a look, a wave of his shaggy hair or a smile as you do. He will never look so extremely handsome when concentrating, reading or playing chess. I am serious when I say no one could ever match up to you in my eyes anyway and if anyone says anything to counteract that I will kill them or seriously injure them. No one will ever call me a liar" she said seriously as magic sparkled in the air all around her.

He looked as though he might faint again but didn't. "I broke up with Lavender two weeks ago but because I thought you were still with Cormac I tried to rub it in your face anyway and for that I am sorry. What does this mating process involve again? I mean Dumbledore told us but I can't remember what he said" he asked curiously. "Well Ron we need to bite each other one place on our bodies for the bonding to be over. After this you will be able to read my mind" she answered his question as she would an exam question. "I never once realised that you felt like this for me. I mean I've always felt like this for you but I never realised you could actually return the feelings. Lina I am surprised you needed to ask I will of course be your mate. Does anyone need to know this aside from my family and Harry of course?" "No they don't" she said surprised at the amount of pheromones he was directing straight at her. It was mind blowing. She found she could no longer focus at all.

"I need to kiss you Ron I simply must" she said grabbing him with such force it blew them over to the furthest wall from her bed. She kissed him with such passion that fireworks exploded above their head. "That was bloody brilliant!" he said grinning. "I love you Ron" she said purring his name in contentment. Leaning in she bit him in the neck and encouraged him to do the same. He didn't like it but he complied. As he did so they were levitated and surrounded by a golden light as they spun around. Harry had since contacted Ron's family by patronus who were now witnessing the mating ritual themselves in awe. They couldn't believe it.

"I am so honoured Harry that my baby boy is marrying a Elvin Fae witch. They are the one of the worlds' most powerful type of witches. I should also worn you that she will be stronger then you and Ron combined so tell anyone if they want to insult Ron they will do so at their own risk as she will seriously harm anyone that does. I need to warn you also that anyone may be born like this and may not know they are like this until they change. The same is said for that person's family as it is likely that the parents of the child may not even know that their child is special like that. When a male elf and female elf get together to produce the child they usually produce more then one and magically put it into the wombs of different women as female elves may only carry children not bred by male elves. Up until recently in the last ten years I mean female elves were not allowed to have a mate that was not a male elf which explains why all of these children were actually born to different sets of parents. Every two hundred years or so three special witches transform. I have no idea who the third witch is but I do know she will have to be a student here as they may only all transform once in the same area. I just thought you should know that there a few of these special witches in your year that you know already. Luna Lovegood is an Elvin Fae witch who transformed this morning upon waking up along with Hermione. Luna Lovegood is now known as Calyra or Lyra Mirkwood. What is Hermione now known as?" she asked smiling brightly not realising her own life was about to get much more interesting soon.

"Hermione is now known as Yelina or Lina Mirkwood. Wow same surname she must be one of the sisters Dumbledore mentioned earlier. He mentioned that Lina told him she had three sisters. So Lyra must be one of them and I don't know who the other one is just that her name is Verena. So tell me how did you know about Luna transforming?" "I only know about her because Dumbledore told me that she transformed this morning as last night was the date of the Evenstar moon on which all transformations that are going to take place usually do. And to tell you some more about the situation you should know also that Elvin men and women combine their DNA and then the DNA is sent to a human host for them to deliver and care for. It is known that the woman in question will have a very normal pregnancy. Elvin men and women are extremely rich and often leave millions in Gringotts for their children to retrieve upon transforming" she said smiling. Meanwhile up in the Girls dorms in Gryffindor everyone was only just waking up. It had been a rough night for Ginny who had been having nightmares all night long. She had put up a silencing charm so she could scream without disturbing anyone as it was not her wish to disturb anyone else's sleep. As soon as she had fully woken she realised she too had changed.

Her hair was now the same length as Lina's and was now a very dark red shade. It was down her back in an ornate plait while a sliver Elvin leaf tiara with an bright blue opal stone in it rested on the front of her head. Her skin was now nut brown in complexion and she was also five ft eleven inches in height. Her ears were now very pointed also. Her eyes were now a very deep green in colour and her senses were just as heightened as Lina's were. She could read everyone's mind just as Lina could. She was now wearing a dark green long sleeved dress with some black flat boots. On her right hand middle finger was a star shaped ring inside which was a magical star. Her name was now Verena or Nena Mirkwood.

She left her bed to gasps of admiration from her fellow dorm mates. "Wow Ginny you look fabulous is that even your real name anymore?" asked Romilda Vane smiling at her. "No Romilda. My name is Verena or simply Nena Mirkwood. I must go now to Madam Pomfrey and tell her I have changed. Excuse me please. I will see you in class soon." She scarted ahead for the route to the hospital wing with less traffic and quickly took the route. Upon entering she failed to see her mum with Lina and went straight to find Madam Pomfrey. Molly gasped as she saw the stunning girl looking for the nurse. Who could this radiant beauty be? "Excuse me miss but are you lost?" asked Molly who watched as the girl turned to face her gasping as she laid eyes on Molly. "I was looking for Madam Pomfrey. You don't recognise me with my very dark red hair do you?" she asked looking serious but remaining smiling. "Should I?" asked Molly now thoroughly confused. "I am Verena or Nena Mirkwood but I was formerly Ginerva Weasley. Hello mum" she said gracefully bowing before Molly who was crying tears of utter joy and refrained from fainting as best she could. Before she knew it however she felt much better as Nena released calming waves that surrounded Molly like a blanket.

"My baby you look so beautiful. I am so proud! I hope your mate is as wonderful as Hermione's was. She changed last night also and is now known as Yelina or Lina Mirkwood and has already found her mate. It's Ron and I couldn't be happier as they are currently bonding right now and have been doing so for the last half hour although I know these things usually take up to an hour and a half. As Nena looked at Harry she frowned. She felt nothing but extreme admiration for him. She could feel she was extremely proud of him but felt no actual feelings of love there. She was very confused as it meant that her mate was somewhere else in the castle. She only hoped that he would be in her house as that really would make things easier. She was surprised when in walked Lyra with the exact same features as herself and Lina except that she now had very dark blonde hair which was in an elegant side ponytail. She was wearing a bright teal long sleeved gown and had a an ornate flower designed pearl hair comb in the top of her ponytail. She was wearing a sterling silver Elvin glowing bracelet and some long earrings. She looked very elegant. With all three of them in the room you could really see that each of them looked exactly the same only with different hair colours and or chest sizes.

Lyra scanned the room gasping when her eyes landed on an unsuspecting Harry. She knew however to truly confirm that her feelings were right she would need to touch him. She ran over and hugged him tight as electricity shot through her body making her shudder deeply which he couldn't help but notice. "Calyra are you alright you just shuddered" he said suddenly. "And for good reason I mean Harry do you prefer the truth?" she asked him. "Yes I do prefer the truth most definitely. Why do you ask?" he said. "Because the truth is hat I've already found my mate" she said looking around nervously. "Well that's great and I'm delighted for you Lyra" he said smiling at her absentmindedly. It was obvious he had other things on his mind right now. As she was still touching the side of his arm with her own she could feel all of her emotions turning dream like. Someone had never turned her on so much. Since when had he ever smelt this good. It really was delicious and she decided that were he a drink she could drink him all day every day if it made her feel nearly as amazing as she felt now. "Well you see it's who it is that's really concerning me as he's not even in my house" she said smiling as waves of nervousness rolled off her. He had a brainwave that it might be Malfoy but couldn't be sure. "Look Luna I mean Lyra I don't really care what you do with him as I'll always be your friend. Am I annoyed that he turns you on like this a little bit but please know that I really am just annoyed because it's him I swear. I'm most definitely not annoyed that it's you" he said earnestly.

Now it was her turn to frown. "What? Have I seriously missed something?" she asked frowning deeply. "Well isn't it Malfoy your talking about?" he asked confused now as well. "No it wasn't him as I've already touched him and felt nothing at all. I thought by the way I was talking to you that you might have realised what I was trying to get at. Are all men just like this all of their lives?" she asked frustration rolling off her as a vase in the corner of the room smashed. "Harry yes it's true I've found my mate but he isn't who you think he is" she said talking a deep breath to rein in her anger at his stupid assumption before continuing "My mate is you" she finished blushing as some flowers bloomed in an empty vase on the bedside locker beside where Molly Weasley was now seated. He didn't faint like Ron had previously done but instead looked at her closely. "I need to know before anything else why me?" he asked genuinely curious as to what her answer would be.

"Harry why not you? To me right now you are honestly the most attractive man on earth. You look gorgeous and smell absolutely divine. In fact your smell turns me on and drives me wild. I love your cologne and your eyes set my heart racing" she answered him honestly radiating the same pheromones Lina had previously done but this time actually unconsciously aiming them directly at him instead of everywhere and anywhere as Lina had done previously. Harry smirked at this. He did in fact look rather smug. "Harry James Potter would you possibly consent to being my mate?" she asked him unsure of his response. "Yes I'd be delighted to I mean how can I refuse such a hot young woman" he said pointing his wand at his pants to make them appear a bit baggier as to hide his rather large erection. As they left to go the room of requirement to mate they jumped when a small shriek was heard from Nena as she glanced at the now approaching figure of Malfoy who was in search of meds. "Are you alright?" he asked her touching her arm as her eyes smouldered. "I'm fine" she responded staring deeply at him radiating passion in his direction but unlike her other sisters she was actually aware she was doing this. "I feel… I feel weird" he said looking worried. "Tell me Draco in what way do you feel weird?" she purred at him causing him to flush red. "I can't explain it. It's just weird and for some bizarre reason I know for sure it has nothing to do with my stomach bug" he said frowning deeply as while he saw concern etched deeply on her face he suddenly felt all better. "What the hell I'm better now!" he shouted in an angry tone. She grabbed him by the throat shouting back "You are better Mr Malfoy because it is what I wish for you. I could make you very ill if it was my wish but alas it is not."

"Why have you cured me Yelina is it?" he said struggling to remember her name. "No I'm Verena better known as Nena. Yelina or Lina is Hermione. I am not one to beat around the bush Mr Malfoy so I will just out with it. You are as I've just now discovered when you put your arm on me my mate. Whether you choose to mate with me or not is your own concern but I expect to notified of your choice by the end of the day" she said bluntly. "I will of course mate with you but I am very shocked by this" he said his erection standing out a mile as he did nothing to hide it. She grabbed his hand taking him from the room out into the hallway to look for an unused classroom in which they could mate.


	2. Mating and gifts

**And here we have the continuation of the story. Thank you for all of the support so far.**

Giggling Lyra wrapped her hand around Harry's as she walked with him down the floor. Waving her hand her patronus which was now a doe appeared before them both astounding Harry as she had verbally said nothing. _Go and tell Professor Dumbledore that both myself and Nena have gone to mate with Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy and ask him to inform the staff that we will require the day off classes but will return to them tomorrow. Thank you!_ She spoke directly to her patronus which bowed before her before going off in search of the principal. "That was amazing and you didn't even to say the spell in order to summon her" said Harry astounded once more. "Harry our patronuses are all designed to understand us and deliver messages or protect us when we need them. Cara my doe always understands me. All of our patronuses have names. Your stag for example is called Romeo. I only know that because when you conjure him his name tag says Romeo just like my doe's name tag says Cara. Harry call your stag and tell him you need to speak with him and watch what happens" she said smiling up at him.

Harry thought he would look bizarre but said internally that he needed to tell his stag Romeo something. Suddenly it burst out of his hand and stood before him looking beautiful. He had never really taken the time to understand his patronus and so he was doing it now. _Hello Romeo I am Harry and I just wanted to say hi. I am very honoured that you are my Patronus, my feelings personified. Thanks for all you do._ He said to the stag who looked at him before leaning in and placing his cheek against Harry and murmuring in contentment before going over and kissing Cara which shocked them both. "I guess they are mates now as well" said a very stunned Lyra. Even she had not seen that coming. As both Patronuses disappeared they went into the room of requirement. As they entered it they could see that it was no longer the room full of different junk but instead a peaceful and serene forest with waterfall in the centre. Running Lyra's clothing changed from her formal previous wear to a more fitted short dress that ended just mid thigh with no shoes on under it except for some light leggings. She looked amazing with her hair falling around her face as she quickly darted around the forest in joy.

Harry was so breath taken with her that really she could have done anything and he would have loved it. She whizzed around enjoying her freedom until she eventually landed in front of him her eyes ablaze with lust. "Do you like it Harry? I did it all for you" she said gesturing to their nice surroundings and the heart she had just carved out of a magical tree bark for him. "I love it Lyra and I love you. It sounds very strange to just say like this so suddenly but I just simply can't deny that I do or that I know weirdly enough that I'll never ever love anyone else" he said lunging at her and kissing her so deeply and moaning as she floated them both and broke away placing her hand at his mouth while she jabbed at his wrist with her teeth. He felt the sensation of mating beginning and bit her wrist also as a bright grey aura surrounded them and hiding them from view. Down the corridor Nena and Draco were holding hands and walking towards and empty classroom. Once inside she waved her hands holding them up and speaking some sort of Elvish. "Nenia Par herra senta" she said effectively locking and silencing the room with a limit of an hour and a half on it. "I've just locked and silenced this room for an hour and a half" she explained to him while eyeing him up at the same time.

She lunged at him looking him deep in the eyes and biting his shoulder encouraging him to do the same to which he complied. He felt amazing as a silver orb glowed all around them blocking them from view also. Back in the hospital wing Molly waited patiently reading a witch weekly magazine to see what all the fuss about it was when the light subsided and both Ron and Lina floated down giggling. "Lina I never realised it could be special. What's that sensation I have now?" he asked frowning slightly. "Well remember what I told you at the start of this that sensation just means you can do that" she said smiling and kissing him deeply once more. Then she broke apart as she noticed Molly smiling at them. Bowing before Molly she spoke. "I have claimed your son as my mate and he is mine. With all my power I possess I plan to protect him and your family always. As I am bonded to your son now it is my job to protect his family. Should anyone threaten you or anyone I love they shall be killed or seriously injured as I will not tolerate those I love being harmed by anyone. Once I get my money from Gringotts I will be transforming your home into wildlife paradise. When I am finished your home will look like an island surrounded by beautiful forests, plants and gorgeous waterfalls. I will see to it that it is a sanctuary for you and your family and ensure that no one who enters it may do so without your permission first. You will have a lot of Elvin magic surrounding the premises and will be well protected mother" said Lina kissing Molly's hand and smiling at her.

"Lina you are too kind. I have read all about your people and know that when you change and mate with someone the mate's family will always receive a major gift as it is tradition for your people to do that and so for this I thank you so much. I am so honoured to really have you as a member of our family because I always thought you were a member of the family anyway but now it's more real" said Molly cooing over her son and his new wife. "Where are Verena and Calyra? Have they transformed yet or even found mates?" "Yes they have both transformed. Calyra was Luna Lovegood and Verena was Ginny my daughter. Lyra's mate is Harry and she has gone to the room of requirement to bond with him. Nena's mate is Draco and she has gone to unused classroom in order to bond with him" replied Molly smiling at them both when Ron finally spoke. "She cannot bond with Malfoy I won't allow this outrage!" he fumed. Lina became outraged as a glass shattered on the table beside him.

"She is my sister and will mate with whomever she sees fit. I will not loose you because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut about him and got yourself killed for it by her. Are we clear? You are to support her as best you can. Am I delighted it's Malfoy? Obviously not I mean he did treat us all like shit our whole lives which is why I will be keeping an extra eye on him to ensure he always treats her and everyone else right. He is not above a hiding you know. I don't care what she thinks if he is purposely treating others badly she will punish him if I don't first. He will never get away with treating anyone like that and neither will you" she said with strong conviction. "Well alright but I'm still not happy about it I mean she was my sister for eighteen years" he said protectively. "Ronald she is still your sister even if not anymore by blood but she will still view you always as her brother so don't worry about it. She is not alone though. When I mated to you I took a silent oath and pledge we all take when mating to do all we can to look after and protect our mate no matter the cost. I swear to god Ron you better tell everyone you know to never even dream of insulting you or me whether joking or not because trust me if anyone says anything whether or which I will harm them. No one is going to touch me or my mate and leave unscathed to tell the tale" she said with such conviction it shocked him.

He could feel her love for him rolling off of her in waves matching his own love which was also rolling off him in strong waves. He had discovered since mating with her he could radiate his feelings towards her but not towards everyone else like she could. The sensation was blowing her away. "Now Ron stand back please as I'll need to make some changes to my appearance. I can't go round school looking like this can I?" she said laughing. She waved her hand over her appearance as some black skinny jeans appeared over the black flat boots she had been wearing before. In place of her long formal midnight blue coloured dress was a short teal top that had long fluted sleeves on top of which was a long silver coloured cloak that had an attached hood and tied at the front with three duffle coat styled buttons. Her hair was now in a beautiful fishtail plait with an Elvin styled hairband on the front of it. The hair band looked just like a normal one only it had a beautiful leaf design on it with a few magical crystals scattered over the leaves. She did look as casual as an Elvin Fae Witch can in her situation which was impressive to say the least as you would only know what she really was if you looked at her ears as everyone in school wore different coloured cloaks all the time.

"Ron come on lets leave your mother now to get on with her day and let's go to Diagon Alley for the day. Yes I said Diagon Alley. I need to look at my personal vaults there and do some shopping and I want you with me. I will see my sisters this evening" she said kissing him and holding his hands she spun around as they entered Diagon Alley just outside the bank. The sensation of morphing as it was called was a little bit like aparating only less turbulent. Ron felt as though he had glided there in a cloud and it did take him a moment to realise they had in fact arrived. Blinking he looked at her in awe. Gliding inside he followed her up to the bank manager's desk. "I wish to enter my vault if you please good sir" she said politely. "Have you got your key?" he asked her absentmindedly not looking up from his paper work. "I doubt will be necessary and I'll thank you to look at me as I address you sir. My face is not on that document. I will not tolerate this kind of rude behaviour towards me of all people. If you do not improve your manor I will see to it that you are out of this building faster then you can think now look at me" she demanded disgusted beyond belief at his ridiculous behaviour.

He jumped looking up at her and shrieking as he laid eyes on her. "Please forgive me Madam I had no idea who you were before now" he said now trembling. With that a few scales in the desks beside his shattered. "How dare you! It matters not who I am you should address even the poorest of people with respect now swear an oath to present yourself always in the best manor to everyone who comes in these doors or so help me god I will destroy you!" she demanded. "Oh Mr Weasley have you come to lodge into your account. There isn't much in there but every little counts doesn't it?" he asked nervously when she picked him up by the throat. "That is my husband and I wish to make his lodgement for him. Summon me a statement of my account immediately and then wait for my instructions" she fumed at his ignorance. He trembled complying with her actions. Her statement stated that she herself had one hundred billion in the bank and that she and her sisters were the richest and oldest clients of the bank.

"You are to bring to me a charge card with one million galleons on it and another one of the same value with my husbands name on it to use when and as he sees fit. Next I want four cheques in the order in which I tell you to provide them to me. I would like two cheques for an equal amount of fifty thousand Galleons made out to Mr Frederick and George Weasley. Next I want a cheque with an amount to the tune of one hundred thousand galleons made out to Mr Bill and Mrs Fleur Weasley and I want this cheque to be sent immediately to them from me after I have seen it. I want you to explain to them that I am Yelina Mirkwood and I've married Ronald Weasley and that this is my family gift to them. The last cheque I want you to send with the same message only this time I want you to say I am honoured to have you as part of my family and here is my family gift to you. This cheque should be for two hundred thousand galleons and should be made out to Mr Arthur and Mrs Molly Weasley. Next after you have completed this task you are to transfer exactly one third of my finances into the account of my husband which he is allowed to access at any time. I trust you should not find this meagre task difficult" she said now being entirely sarcastic.

He finished handing her all of the cheques for her personal perusal before he sent the two cheques away. He then provided her with the two bank cards and the two remaining cheques for Fred and George. She walked smugly out of the bank but not before fixing the broken scales and magically slapping in the face. He really would need to clean up his act now wouldn't he!? She headed down the street clutching Ron's hand and giggling as she could feel how proud of her he was. She turned and kissed him as they entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes looking around. Lee Jordan was at the register and gasped at her beauty. "Hello mam how may I help you?" "Good afternoon Lee. I am looking for Fred and George as I have something to give them. I am Yelina Mirkwood an Elvin Fae Witch and this here is my husband Ronald Weasley. I was formerly Hermione Granger which is why I know you" she said smiling as he kissed her hand and bowed in a polite fashion before retreating to the back of the shop to get the boys. "Guys Ron's wife is here and she'd like to see you both" he said smirking as they both said "Alright…his what? He has a wife why the hell didn't we know about this!" they fumed running to the top of the shop but stopping as they laid eyes on her beauty.

"Ron since when did you get a wife as beautiful as this" said Fred bowing and kissing her knuckles just as Lee had done earlier. "Good afternoon gentlemen I am an Elvin Fae Witch called Yelina Mirkwood and I am married to Ron here since we mated this morning. I was formerly Hermione Granger until my change last night. These gifts are for you as a way of saying welcome to my family. It tradition that an Elvin Fae Witch presents the family of her husband with gifts as a way of welcoming them into her life formerly" she said smiling. They both thanked her opening the envelopes and gasping. "Yelina we couldn't accept this it's too much!" "Please call me Lina as everyone else done. Ron calm down please you are radiating uneasy waves at me. I am essentially a billionaire with my two sisters Verena or Nena who was formerly Ginerva Weasley your own sister and Calyra or Lyra who was formerly Luna Lovegood. Because I am a billionaire this barely even makes a dent in my personal fortune but could seriously help you. I have but one condition. Use only half of it on this business and the other half must go on you. If you do not accept these conditions it will upset me" she said earnestly. "We most certainly accept Lina. Thank you so much. Please know that although Nena is our sister we know too that she will always be your sister by blood and that we will protect you all no matter what happens" they both said hugging her and smiling so much it made her smile too. She grabbed Ron's hand and lead him out into the busy street of Diagon Alley to spend some of her money on a shopping spree.


	3. Visiting the family

Breaking apart Lyra gasped looking at Harry and blushing deeply. She could read his mind and saw that he was now thinking about how much he loved her and wanted to protect her. "Wow you're amazing Harry and I am so happy you are my husband. I've never been happier in my life!" she exclaimed smiling brightly but frowning as he now look worried. "I need to ask you something and I don't want it to offend you so I will try not to. Are you still as quirky for want of a better word as Luna was?" he asked fearing that she would resent him for asking. "Well actually that question doesn't offend me at all. I mean there are parts of me that will always be Luna as I always was her up until last night but don't worry I'm not about to suddenly talk all the time about random made up creatures as I always used to" she responded kissing him deeply and giggling. "Lyra I must ask you something. Molly told me before that when your type of people get married it is tradition that you give your husbands family something. My family as you well know asides from my cousin Dudley were always horrible to me and I must know what you will give them?" he said curiously.

"Well Harry as you say yourself they were not good people. I really despised the way Vernon treated you all the time and so he will definitely not be getting be getting any money as that would only inflate his ego which I really don't want. Instead of the money he'll just be receiving three special gifts of my choice one of which will be a serious reality check. The reality check has already sunk in as I've seen to it already and now because of this reality check Dudley is a much better looking man" she said smiling. "What did this reality check involve?" asked Harry confused. "Well Vernon needs to learn to appreciate all he has instead of always moaning about what he doesn't have so this morning while out for some food in a restaurant Dudley ate something which caused him to go into an instant life threatening coma. The coma was magically generated of course so now with a much slimmer and slightly muscular physique Dudley has made a full recovery. He was out for roughly eight hours before he miraculously recovered. He and his parents have been told he ate something that didn't agree with him and while in the coma his body was able to expel whatever it was making him slim again. Vernon has learned that by nearly loosing his son to a mystery illness that he needs to appreciate everything he has and Dudley has gained his dream body" she explained smiling.

"That's genius. Now what are the other two gifts?" asked Harry smiling. "Well I will be sending them on a two week vacation to Spain in which I will be paying for the accommodation and flights but they will need to bring their own spending money themselves. The last gift is that I will be extending their house so it has three bathrooms, four equally large sized bedrooms with walk in wardrobes and en suites, a games room and library. This will be instantly done when they have left for their vacation with the promise of this being done in two weeks when it will really be done in five minutes or so magically. After they receive this gift I will be telling them to leave you alone and never ever again ask you for anything as you will not be available to provide it" she responded proudly. "That sounds wonderful and they really do sound like great ideas. That way Vernon will never again be allowed to ask me for anything or treat me badly. I am delighted I can finally live my life in peace" said Harry now kissing her. With a wave of her hand the room looked normal again. "Harry stand back as I'll need to change into more casual clothes as I can't go around to your uncle's house dressed in the finest Elvin clothing." Speaking momentarily in Elvish her shoes changed into leather high heeled boots with lace going up either side of it. She was now wearing grey trousers with a teal blouse that had fluted cuffs on it on top. Her hair was now half up with a bouffant effect on top. At the back of her head covering the elastic was a hair slide which consisted of a silver clasp covered with one pearl coloured opal stone in it.

She looked gorgeous and blushed as she read Harry's mind to see that he concurred. He clearly had the same idea as her. Glancing down at her hand she could see the Elvin wedding band laying there with all of its entrecote opulent details and it made her heart swell. She knew that more then likely the others wouldn't even have noticed it. She only noticed it because she loved to pay attention to detail. She smiled and showed it to Harry who grinned looking at his own ring and kissing her passionately. "I love you Harry Potter" she said radiating pride directly at him. "And I love you Lyra" he said smiling at her in such a way it gave her butterflies. Taking his hand they morphed to a derelict alley way near his aunt's house where she had previously summoned a JEEP Grande Cherokee be parked and instructed Harry to get into it and drive them to around the corner to the house and then wait exactly two minutes before getting out so it would appear that they really had arrived by car.

Going up to the door she wrapped her knuckles gently on the door and waited patiently. Vernon answered gasping at her beauty and asking at her what she was doing there. "Good afternoon I am assuming you are Dudley Dursley the son of Vernon Dursley" she said flattering his ego majorly. "No I am Vernon Dursley but hey thank you for saying I look eighteen. Who are you?" "Oh Mr Dursley I am so sorry how rude of me. I am Calyra Potter. My husband is just parking the car and he should be with us now" she said smiling brightly at him because she knew it was pissing him off. Glancing around her he saw Harry parking the said car and gasped as jealousy filled him to the core. "How has Harry afforded such a car?" he asked in a slightly pissed off mood. "Oh didn't he tell you he's rich? Only just found that out a few weeks ago. Turns out his dad was a serious entrepreneur in the Wizarding world. Anyway we have come here so I can meet you and also so I can provide your family with two gifts. I am wizard like Harry is but in my particular family it is tradition to always give two very expensive gifts to the family of my husband. Please do not take offence by this but it is tradition so I must do it" she said smiling still at him.

_Judging by her clothing, expensive hairpiece and obviously designer shoes she'll be giving us loads of money oh the joys of it!_ Thought Vernon smiling brightly back at her which seriously disgusted her as she had read his thoughts. Soon Harry had joined her. Vernon was still smiling brightly at what he thought would happen which Harry partly guessed was his reason for smiling. "Mr Dursley I need to insult you by asking you if you own this house. I mean is it paid off fully?" she asked him as they all stepped into the kitchen where Petunia was cooking something. "Yes we fully own it why do you ask?" he replied coolly. "Hello Mrs Dursley I am Calyra Potter. I'm Harry's wife. I am wizard like him and we just married today but because of the laws of our world no one but us was allowed to know about it happening. Everyone will however know tomorrow when it's printed in our main paper. I have come here today to meet you both" she said smiling brightly as Petunia looked at her in shock. "Petunia darling it's not right for us to be hostile to these people after all it's a tradition in her family that we the relatives of Harry here receive two very expensive gifts from their family. She has explained that it is a tradition and must be followed always. I mean what kind of relatives to Harry would we be if we did not accept" he said smiling far too brightly for Harry's liking.

"Now I may be rich but giving you both a gift of money would be insulting to my family and to be honest I doubt anyone is that shallow that all they really think of is money" she said as the colour vastly drained from Vernon's face. "I have arranged for you to go away on vacation tomorrow for two weeks to the south of Spain. Your flights and accommodation has all been paid for all you will need is some spending money. I have arranged it at your work already Vernon as I wanted you to actually be free to go. You just need to pack. Dudley will go with you and your flight leaves at one pm tomorrow. Here are you tickets and hotel information. While you are gone away as part of my second gift I will be extending your house. I will give you four bedrooms with en suites and walk in wardrobes plus another main bathroom, library and games room. Now get packing and don't even dream of insulting me by refusing to go. You are very lovely people. Thank you for always looking after Harry even if none of knew he was stinking rich up until a few weeks ago. We must go now as we will need to be getting back to school. Thank you both very much. Your home will done when you get back!" she said smiling at Petunia who was now looking very red in the face. "Thank you very much dear we are delighted to accept your gifts. Have a nice day oh and Harry you're welcome anytime you know that" she said hugging him. _His money would be invaluable around here!_ She thought further smiling. This really disgusted Lyra who had read both of their minds and was horrified.

"Come now Harry we must leave" she said tugging him out of the door and into the car which she drove off. "They are disgusting people Harry. Vernon felt sure I would give him the money and was extremely disappointed when I didn't give it to him which please me. Then Petunia felt sure that the nicer they were to you the more likely they were to get your millions which I told Vernon you had previously because of your father being some magical entrepreneur. I know it's obviously not true but I wanted to see what he would do if he thought you had been stinking rich your whole life but only found out a few weeks ago. I hope I've not upset you but after all the pain they have caused you I just wanted to make them feel some" she said holding his hand.

"Lyra that was a brilliant idea! If I know Vernon like I think I do he'll be figuring out ways to be extremely nice to me just to get my so called money although I am actually rich the difference is I've always known that but just never told them that. I want to do something now and I'd like to run it past you. As we're married now and I love you dearly I'd love to go immediately and look for a house that we can buy and do up together in our spare time to live in after school together. It would have to be near a forest for you even I know that but what do you say?" he asked her kissing her deeply as they got out of the car at the side of the road while it disappeared. "Harry I think that's a wonderful Idea let's go now to Diagon Alley to look for properties. I won't leave till we've found one and then we can do it up together how wonderful. Wow I love you so much my Harry you really are the best" she said morphing them into Diagon Alley.


	4. Meeting the parents

Breaking apart from the mould inhabiting them both and allowing Draco to float gently towards the ground she stayed afloat. "Draco stay there please. Things are going to get a bit fast as I dart around the room for a moment. I want to try something out" she said smiling as he stood still watching her dart quickly all over the large and unused classroom. When she had finally stopped whishing through the air she landed before him on one knee. Her hair was now in a fishtail plait that was wound all around her head with an Elvin tiara on the front of her head. She was now wearing some black leggings with a short knee length long sleeved dress over it and some high heeled brown leather boots underneath it. Strapped to her waist was a belt containing a golden and red coloured sword and her wand. On her back was a bow and arrows. She smiled brightly at him.

"You look hot!" he said smiling and kissing her deeply making them both moan. "Thank you now let's go. I must introduce myself to your parents." He gulped audibly at that not sure of what his parents would make of the situation. She decided to loose the bow and arrows but kept the sword transforming it into another strange looking wand which could only be transformed back into a sword for use upon her own personal command. They morphed outside his front door and she knocked. A house elf by the name of Trinket answered gasping and bowing down to kiss both of her feet a thing which surprised Draco. "Well this is an honour. I am Trinket and house elf to the house of Malfoy. To what do we owe this miraculous pleasure?" asked the house elf beaming with joy. "I am here to see Mr Lucious and Mrs Narcissa Malfoy if you please" she said kindly. "They are in there having a cup of tea together you may proceed but knock first please" said Trinket before leaving their company once more with a huge spring in her step.

Opening the door Lucious looked at her in awe and disbelief. "Who are you and why are you in my home" he demanded raising his wand but lowering it slightly as he saw her eyes flash red. "I'm here Mr Malfoy because my husband your son has taken me here so that I may introduce myself. You and your son are more alike then I care to think of right now. It really is ridiculous. Lower your wand you silly man. I am Verena or simply Nena Mirkwood. I am an Elvin Fae Witch and I have claimed your son this morning as he is my mate. You should know now Sir and Madam that should anyone ever insult Draco in anyway they shall die or at least be seriously injured somehow. You should know Mr Malfoy that I know how you operate and you are not above a hiding either" she said sitting elegantly on the couch. Blinking and gasping audibly Lucious stowed his wand away and sat down on the couch beside his wife looking at her in awe as Draco entered and then sat beside his wife taking her hand in his.

Trinket returned momentarily to talk to Nena. "Miss would you be liking some lemmas?" she asked her tentatively. "Oh no thank you Trinket as I would prefer to eat at a normal pace today but thank you. If you could wrap some up for me and bring it to me before we leave today I would be honoured but please only give it to me if you have baked it yourself. Thank you" she said smiling at the joyful little elf. "It would be my pleasure Miss what an utter honour. I'll be back with some tea for you both momentarily" said Trinket leaving and returning with tea nearly as soon as she had gone away. Finally Narcissa spoke. "Welcome to our family Miss Mirkwood" she said now smiling brightly. Glancing over at Lucious she saw he wore an amused smile also. "We knew our son was special but never this special" said Lucious now laughing. "Draco stop that please. I can feel it and it's making me uneasy. There's no need to feel so embarrassed. Let's move on shall we as I don't wish to feel like this right now. If you are not aware in our society it is tradition for the bride to give a very expensive to her husbands family and I have come here today to meet you both and provide you with my gift" she said smiling at them both.

"Well that's lovely dear. What is this gift?" asked Lucious curiously. "Well I have placed an arboretum with a waterfall in it on the far area of your vast gardens. Think of it as a fruitful oasis in which to do your gardening, chill out with the sounds of nature or take a swim in your own luxury waterfall styled lake. This lake is completely pure of any outside toxins and I have charmed it to stay that way always. There is an Elvin styled grotto within it protected by Elvin magic to be an outside office for you Narcissa. It's at one with the earth and I think it will suit you the best. For you Lucious I have set up a selection of the finest Elvin cigars and most expensive Elvin wine for your personal office. Welcome to my family" she proclaimed proudly delighting him.

"Wow thank you Nena. These gifts are indeed precious. We are delighted to have you as part of the family. You must know now that you are welcome here at anytime. Do you have a formal residence yet?" he asked curiously. "We do not but after we have left here we will go and purchase one in Diagon Alley" she responded. "Well why don't you call into this man here. His Name is Damian Brock and he is the best real estate agent in the whole of Diagon Alley. Tell him Lucious Malfoy sent you and he will ensure you receive only the best of treatment." "Mr Malfoy I should hope to receive the best treatment whether I mention your name or not. He is obviously very shallow if I would need to mention your name in order to get a good service" she said annoyed now at all of this pretence.

"You misunderstand me Nena. I just mean he's a friend of mine and can get you a good offer on a home" he said his voice pleading his innocence. "Next time Lucious you might consider saying it that way. I am so honoured and delighted we got to meet you. I expect you to call for dinner when we have a home. I'll let you know when that is. Trinket! Bring me my Lemmas please. We need to get going now and we'll be by again during the week. Don't worry so much Narcissa you'll cause yourself an injury. I love your son" she said grasping Narcissa's hand and squeezing it tightly. "And I love her very much. She completes me Mum and I couldn't be happier right now" said Draco taking Nena's hand. "Just be sure you always treat her right do you understand me Draco. You may be half Veela but I won't have you sullying our name within their community. I expect you both to call here once a week when school is finished. Also I would like to know if you would like to spend Christmas here with us at the manor or would you rather we came to your manor for Christmas?" said Narcissa now smiling brightly at them both.

"We'll get back to you on that once we have our home first. Either way we'll definitely spend it with you. Thank you both for being so understanding of me. I know it's not easy and the fact that I had no choice but to mate with your son instantly marrying him didn't make it any easier on any of us. One thing however you should know is that before yesterday I was someone else entirely different with two sisters in Draco's year at school. You must realise I didn't know I was like this and only transformed suddenly. My sisters are Calyra or Lyra and Yelina or Lina." "That should be fine dear. Can you please tell us who all of you were please?" requested Lucious smiling kindly at her. "I myself was Ginerva Weasley, Lyra was Luna Lovegood and Lina was Hermione Granger. I've obviously mated with Draco, Lina had mated with Ron Weasley and Lyra has mated with Harry Potter. Is there anything else you would like to know sir?" she asked Lucious. "You informed us all that you only transformed this morning or last night and knew nothing of your actual heritage. Can you explain how this is possible?" he asked her intensely.

"In our culture when a woman becomes pregnant with another of our kind she cannot carry the baby to term. She may only carry a baby if impregnated by someone who isn't one of us. Our parents magically transferred our three eggs into three separate wombs of different three different women. To these women it always appeared as though they had naturally conceived babies and we were in the womb nine months and born as one of their own. When we were born because of the magic we automatically looked like them and so they never doubted we really were theirs. We only transformed last night and once we had fully transformed we knew everything that our parents had done for us and that we would have just three months to find a mate before we need to board the white boats to Valinor" she explained satisfying his curiosity on the matter momentarily. "Lastly is there any special ability you all hold asides from Elvin magic of course?" "Yes Lucious. We can read peoples minds, project different emotions onto people, use wandless magic effortlessly and finally we have very special back tattoos that not only act as tattoo but real as well. Would you like me to show you? Also when we mate our mate may project his emotions onto us only and not at everyone else like we do" she explained further loving this moment to educate Lucious on something as it appeared he did in fact not know everything.

"Yes how interesting that is Nena. I'd like to see it yes" he said. "Stand back all of you" she ordered waiting for them to comply taking off her top she was shrouded in a bright light as her wings extended flapping as she flew around them in a circle extremely fast landing in front of him once again and returning her clothes again. "Do you see how that works. I am an Elf first and Witch second so I have built in mechanisms for protecting myself should the need occur. I am very skilled in sword work and archery. I specialise myself in magical archery. Also you should know my family are billionaires. My mother and father may no longer be here but they have left us all of their money in equal thirds. I shall see to it that Draco always lives a comfortable life with me. Plus at some later stage I will be wanting your assistance in choosing the adequate holiday home that isn't in the Elvin Islands as we already have a family holiday home there" she said smiling. "I would be delighted to help you out!" he said hugging her gently. They said their goodbyes and morphed outside the Estate agents Brocks estates in Diagon Alley. They stood outside for a moment looking at the different housing listings in the windows to see all the different priced housing available to them. Smiling at Draco she kissed him passionately and holding his hand looked at him for confirmation before entering the offices with him.


	5. Shopping

Walking hand in hand towards the main area of Diagon Alley and away from Fred and Georges shop Lina had never felt more content. She had decided to stop off in The Leaky Cauldron for a butter beer with Ron before continuing to do her shopping. As she entered she was pleasantly surprised as inside was a wizarding quartet who were playing a fast Irish jig while people danced to them. She told Ron to grab a seat as she wanted to dance with the people. He was very shocked as she joined them all slipping out of her shoes and leaping into the air dancing with them. She had never seemed so free before. Before long enough she had pulled him up as they did a ceílí dance. She had been totally free of any cares in that moment and had failed to notice Percy Weasley had stopped in for his lunch and was now watching them with a shocked expression.

He had never seen Ron dance so well before. He didn't recognise the stunning woman on his arm and felt a serious pang of jealousy as he saw how happy Ron was. He himself longed to be that happy at one stage or another with a girl as beautiful as that girl was. He only gasped further when Ron's wedding band sparkled in the sunshine as someone opened the door to come in. At this he fumed beyond belief. Not only was Ron happier then him with this beautiful girl but he had also married behind his parents backs which was unheard of really. He stormed over to Ron dragging him away from the girl who immediately followed him. "And to thin Ron people thought I was low. You went and married this beautiful girl behind mum and dad's backs. You're a foul git and now everyone knows it!" he shouted close enough to Ron to punch. "You will not threaten my husband you utter cretin. Sorry Ron but I've never liked him and now he threatens you. How dare you? Why don't you just go back and shag the Minister! You know nothing. If you must know your parents know about us. I'm an Elvin Fae Witch called Yelina or Lina Mirkwood and I changed yesterday claiming him as my mate and husband. I was previously Hermione Granger before my change but then again that's all you isn't it. Act now and think later. Get out of sight!" she fumed putting him down quickly.

"But Hermione I had no idea I swear" he said pleading his innocence. "Yes well you were the one who went behind his parents backs to the minister not everyone else lies you know. My name is Lina now and never forget it. Never dream of insulting Ron again or so help me Percy you will not live to tell the tale. I hope for your own sake this doesn't happen again. I will forgive you this once but do it again and I may not be so kind" she said downing her butter beer and leaving a stunned Percy behind. Ron was also stunned as he said to her whilst leaving "But that was just Percy he's an idiot so ignore him!" "Ronald I will not ignore anyone who threatens my husband. I don't care if he is family or not. In my culture it physically and emotionally hurts us when someone insults our mate" she responded with such care it astounded him. "I really had no idea just please try not to be too hard on anyone else who doesn't know about us yet. If someone insults me or you after everyone knows then they will be severely punished and I will see to it that they are alright" he said lovingly. "Ok Ron but then after that one more bad remark from anyone and I will be casting a spell to make them feel the anguish I do when they say such things. Let's go shopping anyway I want to buy you some new clothes and some for myself also."

They went down the road to a new fancy shop labelled Le Chateaux Noir and the lady running it was called Eleanor de Dubois. She was French and always delightful with her customers. Going inside Lina turned to Ron and said "List me out quickly your favourite colours and then you may leave after they measure you ok. While I order my own clothes you may go and be browsing some brooms in the Quidditch Store where I will join you but please don't buy anything until I arrive" she said kissing him passionately. "Ok cool sounds like a plan. My favourite colours are red, gold, black, blue, teal, maroon, silver and I like plum sometimes as well. Let's get me measured" he said enthusiastically eyeing up the quidditch shop across the way. "Good afternoon I am Madam de Dubois can I help you with anything?" "Yes I need to be measured for clothing and then my wife here will tell you what kinds of clothing I need. Is that alright?" he addressed her smiling. "That's no problem sir. Step this way and we'll have you measured momentarily. Now put your arms out. Very good now stand still. Stand tall please. Thanks ok now turn around. Very good you're almost done. Arms down legs together and let me measure your shoulder width. Great ok thank you sir" she said finishing up the spells on him.

"I'll see you in a moment Lina!" he said kissing her with such intensity that she could feel her cheeks flushing with joy. "Ok so I'd like to have the following items in the colours I'm going to list right now. So I need teal, silver, gold, red, maroon, black and some occasional plum. Good I see you've taken that all down. I need ten cloaks in each colour for each of the seasons. I need the same amount of suits in each colour for all of the seasons as well as Pyjamas and casual wear like jeans and shirts or t shirts for all seasons. I will need some different styled jumpers and blazers for all the seasons in all the colours. Also I will need ten different styled caps and trilby hats as well as scarves and gloves. The scarves and gloves can be for just two of the seasons ok. I will need ten pairs of boat shoes, brogues and runners. Will that be possible?" she asked kindly. "Well Madam of course it will be possible. I can in fact have it done for you one hour but I must warn you now that these items are the best quality and so will cost more money then any other retailer here. The total cost do far for these is two thousand galleons. Is that alright with you?" she asked clearly unaware of the girls fortune. "Yes that's perfect now I would like you to measure me as well if you please" she said politely. "Ok Madam please put your arms out, and now your legs. Ok close those and stand perfectly still. Put out your arms once more as I must measure your waist now too. Great ok now tell me the colours and things and I will have them both done in exactly two hours for you to collect here" she replied smiling at Lina brightly.

"Ok the colours I need are different to my husband. I need black, red, teal, blue, pink, lilac, plum, gold, silver and lastly I need sea grass and lemongrass green colours. I would like the same different cloaks for each of the seasons. I need halter neck dresses, strapless dresses, spaghetti strap and thick strapped dresses, t shirts, blouses, cardigans, skirts of varying lengths, pant and skirt suits and finally pyjamas in all of these colours for each of the seasons. I also need wedges, ballet pumps, kitten heels, stilettos, sandals, flat boots, stiletto boots and pumps in the colours Black, teal, red, brown and green. I need over the shoulder long and short strapped handbags as well. How much is this going to cost me in total?" she asked the lady only half caring about her actually response. "Well Madam I can safely you have made some rather beautiful selections and I will personally choose only the finest things. It comes to a total of four thousand galleons. How will you be paying by card or by cash or cheque?" she asked now standing at the register. "I had no idea you could pay by cheque. I will however be paying by cash card today. Thank you and we will be back in two hours to collect our stuff" she said paying and leaving the store thoroughly delighted. Before going into the quidditch store however she went into the toilet and summoned all of Ron's old clothing bar the ones he wearing and saw about two arm loads of clothing. She further summoned any from his house and saw the bathroom was now full nearly.

She singled out his most recent purchases of which there were only four items. She threw the rest of it into the bin but not before shrinking and shredding it all. He would need to have a new start and now was his chance. Going into the quidditch shop she found him browsing knee pads and protective gear. "Ron we need to talk" she said apprehensively. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked dumbfounded. "No definitely not but I have made an executive decision I hope you will be happy with. I have bought all of the clothes which will be done in two hours from now. I did however throw all of your old clothes and shoes bar your most recent purchases in the bin. Ron you're a king to me and you deserve to look like one each day. I hope you don't mind about the whole old clothes thing" she said nervously. "Lina you may not have known but most of those were hand me downs. I wore them because they fitted me not because I liked them. The only clothing I like are the recent purchases I made myself and you said you kept those so don't worry my queen! Let's go and check out the brooms now. I'm going to buy these dragon hide gloves, helmet and knee pads. I know about the wings on your back sort of thing but would you like to own a broom too?" he asked her at which she started laughing heartily. "Ron I would love to buy a broom and beat you at quidditch first, wizard's chess second and sex third" she growled huskily sending out serious pheromones in his direction. He growled in response which made her so wet and ready for him. Who knew a mate could have such an affect on someone. "No one will ever beat me a wizard's chess and you may well beat me at quidditch but I'd say sex will be a definite draw" he said huskily slapping her arse as they went in to look at the brooms.

Soon they emerged with two new brooms. The Nimbus Infinity for her and the Silver Sweep Almighty for him. Both brooms were top in their line. Going next into Flourish and Blotts they each bought a brand new set of schoolbooks donating their old and tattered books to charity. The next visit was to stock up on different potion supplies for personal potion making. Lastly they went to the pet store where Lina purchased a black cat that she called shadow and brown owl that she called Minx. Ron purchased himself a new black owl and called her Damian much to the amusement of Lina who laughed heartily at that. Going over to the clothing store they collected all of their new clothes and shrunk them placing them in their pockets before they headed into the ice cream parlour for an ice cream. Lina had a chocolate fudge Sunday and Ron had a minty chocolate rocky road. They both giggled as Ron got some of the ice cream on the tip of his nose. Wiping it off she kissed him deeply and smiled brightly at him. Glancing up she saw Harry and Lyra enter followed not too long afterwards by Draco and Nena none of which were aware that they were currently in the same café together. Each couple so immersed in themselves they failed to notice the presence of others. To Lina this looked very amusing as none of them had noticed one another yet. This could be interesting when they all got together for the first time.


End file.
